The Way Paths Take Us
by Cierra UntaimedAngel
Summary: This is my first Fanfic about 1D. Hope you like it xx I forgot what the ratings were so D: I'll just make it M I don't wanna get yelled at for no reason . .
1. Chapter 1 First Connection

I'm not sure how or why but somehow I ended up here. This place seems familiar but in a so vague where no matter how much i try and try to find out where i am. it always seems to slip away. I don't understand how I can come to this place Day after day and not know where i am. That never seems to happen. I step forward slowly trying to gather more clues and ideas of where i am. Try to place the missing parts of why i'm here, who brought me here. And most important. Where Here actually is.

"Cierra!" I suddenly hear a familiar voice..."Larna?" I whisper looking around before the ground starts to shake "Cierra! Cierra! Wake up already." I jump slightly as my eyes open. Looking around as My best friends Larna and Carrie are laughing.

"You fell asleep again" Larna says between bursts of laughter. "Well someone kept me up all night telling me about their wonderful dream about Louis" I say sitting up in my seat gathering my thoughts. "Why was it so important for me to be awake anyhow?" Rubbing my eyes trying to fully wake myself up.

"How can you not remember?" Carrie states alittle too loud for my taste. "Umm hello we are going to the 1D signing. Where we will all meet the love of our lives. Duh!" Both Larna and I laugh at Carrie. She's never been a shy one with these things. She always had this wild idea that each of us (me, Carrie, Katie, Larna and Kosha) would marry each member of One Direction. Sorta far fetched considering we have never even met them.

"The power of positive thinking" was what Katie would say whenever i doubted Carrie. Katie and Carrie were always the dreamers of the group. Yes we all had dreams, Larna wanted to be a famous writer. Kosha wanted the whole world to know her name. Carrie and Katie wanted to Marry Niall and Liam. Me? Honestly I'm not sure. You know how everyone asks you what you want to be when you get older. Well once I really got to thinking about it. I never really figured out what I wanted to do. Made me nervous slightly. But i'd never tell any of the girls that. I mean come on. How can you tell a group of people who know exactly what they want that you have no idea.

I've tried talking to people about it. But it doesn't seem to concern them. They either respond with "You have a great mind, you will do wonderful things" Or "Don't worry you have plenty of time." In all honesty, I don't. In a year, all my friends will be off chasing their dreams and me? I'll be here. Still trying to figure out what i'm good at. And what i want to do with my life.

I want to make a difference. To change the world in a way. Sounds impossible but i've always come to find that the impossible is something worth chasing. I guess thats why me and the girls are such great friends. I mean everyone has their own dreams, no matter how crazy they are. But each of my friends are willing to chase after them. I suppose thats what makes us...us.

"Cierra Stop daydreaming or i'm going to smack you" Larna laughed grabbing my hand. "Calm down i'm coming" I say quickly grabbing my bag and jacket as Larna and Carrie are pushing me out the door. "HURRY HURRY I don't wanna miss them" Carrie said almost singing on how excited she was to meet them. "Katie and Kosha are already there. Ya slow poke" I roll my eyes before getting into the car. This is going to be a long day.

Its not like i don't want to meet them. As much as i fangirl about Harry Styles. There is more of a chance that he wouldn't even notice me. I've come to terms with that. Unlike Katie and Carrie. Harry would always be my idol and my dream boy. But i'm not going to go utterly insane over them like everyone else. I'll just get my CD signed and be on my way. Maybe even slip in a "I'm a really big fan"

I'm just really excited i even get to be in the same room with them. But knowing my friends i'm never going to hear the end of this. But i guess it will give us more to talk about considering in three months. Everyone's leaving me. I suppose thats not a really good way to look at it but Hey its the only way i can see it. Makes me sad to think that we are not going to be the same as we were. And also at the same time. It makes me really happy that they are going to be doing things they have always wanted to do.

Honestly. I couldn't be happier for them. But a part of me feels empty.

"Cierra? Can you ever get out of that blog of yours to actually have meaningful conversations with us? We are talking about 1D after all. Just think in less than a hour we will be in the same room as them" Carrie said even more hyper than she was before we started driving. I think as we get closer and closer to the boys. She's going to be super excited. This was Carrie after all. Even Larna was being talkative. And she was always the quiet one of the group. Along with Kosha. In fact I was one of the outgoing ones in the group. At least that's how I was always described.

I hold back laughter as Larna and Carrie sing the lyrics to 'Gotta Be you'. They have never been good singers. But they do it for fun and mostly to make us laugh. "You guys sound beautiful as always" I say shaking my head laughing. "Why thank ya darling" Larna said bursting out in laughter. They knew that it was one of my favorite songs so they made a point to be loud when they sang it to me.

All of us were bouncing in our seats as Carrie turned into the parking lot where we spotted Kosha and Katie. !D were only in California for a little while before heading out. So not only was this a once in a lifetime chance, but a miracle since they were so close to us. We almost fainted when we found out they were coming. We planned six weeks in advance on how each of us were going to get there. Carrie and Katie planning on how they were going to meet their future husbands.

I was super excited about meeting the boys. I mean how could you not be excited over it? I mean they are my idols and not to mention Amazing in every way. From their voices all the way to their individual personalities. It's hard not to love them.

We all basically run out of the car as me and Larna decide to tackle hug Kosha and Katie. I took Kosha and Larna took Katie. Tackle hugging is sorta our signature for saying hello. We have done it for as long as we have known each other. A proud memory.

"We should link arms, make us stand out from the others" Katie said. And naturally Carrie agreed to this plan. Anything to get noticed by her future husband. Me and Kosha look at eachother holding back laughter. Doubting that in the crowd of millions that the five of us would be noticed. But to please them I offer my arm to both Kosha and Katie. "Lets go meet the loves of our lives." I say jokingly. Waiting for all of us to link arms.

In one line, we all walk towards the building holding the one and only One Direction. We stay connected all the way till we get to the inside of the door. Where my eyes automatically locate beautiful green eyes.

Green eyes belonging to the one and only Harry Edward Styles.


	2. Chapter 2 Signing

~Harry's POV~

I knew it was about time for the sighing. I could literally hear all the fans screaming. It was Fantastic. Plus Niall was bouncing off the walls like mad. "Calm down Mate." I laugh sitting down at the table where we are to do the signings.

"Come on lad be more excited!" Niall laughed shoving a donut in his mouth. I shake my head laughing. "I am excited Niall, just a bit sleepy. Louis thought it would be funny if he kept waking me up."

"Sorry Mate" Louis laughed finally showing up. "also sorry we're late, long line and adoring fans by Starbucks" he held up two coffee cups. "One of those better be mine. I'm so tired and tea won't even help me right now." Louis laughed walking over handling me a cup "I was excited to be back in America. I love it here."

I took the cup and started drinking it immediately. "As you kept saying" I threw a nearby empty watter bottle at him, hitting Zayn by mistake. "Oh my bad Sorry" Zayn just picks it up and throws it back laughing. "Don't throw thing!" He yelled. "I did say I was sorry! Where's Liam? The signing is going to start and we have to prepare to get attacked by adoring fans." Louis and Zayn both laughed at me "Calm down he's right behind us. He just needed to talk to Paul really quick." Right as Louis finished his statement Liam walked in. "I heard my name. Is Niall bouncing off the walls again?" "No never, I'm always calm." Niall replied trying his hardest to keep a straight face. Everyone bursted out laughing. When no one was watching Niall would totally spaz out on us. But the same went for everyone.

"Now now boys we can't keep all those screaming girls waiting. They might just faint at the idea of talking to you boys." I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Alex. Alexandra Vega, a wild but complicated girl, we have all been friends with her since X Factor. She was always the one keeping our bums in line so we looked good. Once I made the mistake of calling her Alexa. I almost got smacked for that one. Its what her mom used to call her, she hated it with a passion.

Getting up from my seat I walked over to her, Louis and Niall were already hugging her. I beat Zayn and Liam over to her. "Alex!" I'm not sure who yelled her name but that doesn't really matter. It had been months since any of us seen her. We texted and called all the time but that's not exactly the same. "Well hello to you too" Alex laughed. "That surprised to see me? Didn't Paul tell you I was going to be here?" "No we had no idea you were coming today. Why are you here anyhow? What does a little CD signing interest you?" Zayn asked. "Well I missed you boys and I figured Hey, why not spend a little time hanging with my favorite boys."

"Well I hope you brought Aspirin. Because it's about to get loud." Paul walked in "It's time to open the doors. Let's do this boys" Paul clapped his hands together as an attempt to get us pumped. This is rarely needed with us. We all took our seats; Alex sat in a chair behind Liam. We all looked at each other "Let's do this!" Liam said taking a deep breath. We all watched the manager of the place walk over and unlock the doors. It was time.

It felt like forever signing over and over. So many fans in such a small place. Smiling, posing for pictures, and getting hit on from time to time. It was loud. As always but I'm not that surprised on that one. It had to have been at least two hours since it started. Even Alex started to fall asleep, I tried my hardest not to laugh as Liam was handed a bouquet of spoons. Everyone always does that to him. I could tell the others were tired too. I think I even heard Niall's stomach growl. These things always wiped us out. The best part though was that we got to go out and do something fun afterwards.

Paul even seemed excited as he walked over to us "The last waves of fans are here. We should be out in less than an hour if you keep signing as fast." He laughed, walking back over next to security. Security was doing well keeping the fans in proper order. Only one girl tried getting close. Liam gave her a hug and then security helped her leave. I mean without our fans we wouldn't be here. So we were always trying to be gracious of our fans.

Louis leaned over and whispered to me "Only about 15 girls left! I'm so excited. My hand is cramping up from signing so much" He laughs. "Mine too." Alex walked over as the group of girls were occupied with Zayn and Liam. "Wow. I forgot how famous you boys actually were" She poked Louis's cheek. "Please tell me this is almost over, because seeing a million fans fawning over you isn't exactly my cup of tea." "Calm down Alex, as long as no more girls come we're almost done. Thank god!"

As Louis spoke, five girls walked inside. The only reason why I even looked over at them is because they were laughing so hard. One of them must have told a joke of something. I was sorta curious on why they were laughing. I always hated being on the outside of a joke.

One of the girls was looking in the other direction. I couldn't help but be interested but she was the one standing directly in the middle. "Hello? Earth to Harry!" Alex was laughing waving her hand in my face. "Something got his attention" Louis laughed. I was still looking at the girl. I know it sounds corny but she was different than the others. You know how in movies where everything goes in slow motion when the pretty girl walks in and gets the boys attention. Well that was happening to me right now. I had no idea why. But I couldn't keep my eyes off her wonderful Black hair.

That was the moment when she turned her head. And it was all over.

I got hooked into a gaze that made my mind go blank. All I could see was her Brown eyes.

Which happened to be looking directly back at me.


End file.
